


Disney/pixar/dreamworks/etc x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coraline (2009), Meet the Robinsons (2007), Megamind (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sing! - Fandom, Tarzan - Fandom, a very goof movie
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Tadashi Hamada x dog! reader

You were a college student in the _san fransokyo institute of technology_. Tadashi Hamada is your best friend.  The two of you had known each other since high school, but he was in the robotic department while you were in film. As of right now, you were having some trouble with the last box of your film necessities. Tadashi turned the corner and saw you struggling.

  
**“ y/n! Do you need some help?”** He rushes over to your side. 

  
**“ Y-Yes please…”** You hand him the box and lead him to your little lab.   
  
**" Thanks ‘Dashi. I appreciate it.“**  
  
You and Tadashi knew everything about each other...That is, except one thing: You had the ears and tail of a dog.  No one knew. It was the only secret you kept from him, But because of this you always wore a beanie and long jackets or shirts.  
  


**” Anything for you"** He gave you a smile.  **" What are you still doing here? it’s almost 1 in the morning"**  
  
” I wanted to finish setting up my lab this week but I guess that’s not gonna happen.”  
  


**“ D-Do you need any help with anything else?“** He set the box down on a table, with a quiet huff.   
  
**” Nope. You can go if you wish to Tadashi."** He opened his mouth to reply but the lights turned off. A blackout. You gasped lightly and froze. You felt arms wrap around you and immediately tensed up.  
  
**” Relax, it’s just me. Do you have a flashlight on you?“**  
  
You slowly walk over to your backpack and dug for your keys **.** Soon you pulled them out and lift up the mini flashlight attached and switch it on.   
  
  
**” I suppose the heater will be off for a while, and I still have some things I need to finish,“** you mumble  to yourself. you look over to Tadashi.  
  
**” aren’t you going home?“**  
  
” no. I’ll wait for you"   
  
" you sure?“  
  
” I’ll be fine."  
  
” I need to get a couple of things out of my car, ok? I’ll be back.“   
  
you make your way out the door and grab the last of the boxes.   but it was pouring by the timeyou finished. you made your way back into your lab. each step you took made a squishy and sloppy sound.  when you finally arrived at your lab, you laid the boxes down with a heaved sigh.  
  
**”** **hey** **y/n, you’re** **ba** **\- you’re soaked!“**  
  
your dog ears twitched slightly under your hat. you shook yourself dry. but your hat flew off in the process. you looked over at Tadashi with a shocked expression.   
  
**” tadashi..i-i can explain.“** with a stoic expression and a stern voice, he asked-  
  
**”** **why** **didn’t you tell me?“** your ears went flat against your head.  
  
**” I thought you wouldn’t….wouldn’t want to be around me anymore…..I thought you would hate me….“**  
  
You looked at the ground solemnly. He gave you a shocked look, an almost hurt expression. Tadashi hesitantly pat  your head. You looked up at him.   
  
**_” y/n….I could never hate you.“_** You walked over to one of the boxes and opened it. You turned to Tadashi.   
  
**” Tadashi, can you turn around for me? I’m gonna change.“** You turned your back to him as he does the same. A red hue appeared on his face. He would be lying if he said he didn’t take a peek or two at you. ” **Ok, you can look now.“** Tadashi turns around, and sees that you're only wearing a large t-shirt.  
  
[a/n: with your undergarments of course]   
  
His blush only increased. You looked down at your bare feet.   
  
**” You can head home if you want"**  
  
“ If it’s ok with you, I think I’ll stay the night"  
  
He looked at you with a caring expression. He quickly spotted the goosebumps on your arms and legs. He grabbed his jacket that was lying around and wrapped it around your shoulders.  
  
**” You can go lay down over there, I’ll join you soon.“** You turnedaround to open another box but Tadashi pulled you onto the bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Fred

You looked sorrowfully at a picture of you and Fred; back in high school.

 **“I wonder where he is now...”** You muttered to yourself as you pulled out your sketchbook. You opened it to a page, which was filled with the new heroes of San Fransokyo, Big Hero 6. ‘ _They’re so cool.’_

You thought to yourself as you began to sketch the hero in the Kaiju costume, your personal favorite. You smiled fondly at your drawing and continued to draw. The bell suddenly rang loudly, in a rush you grabbed your things… Completely forgetting about your sketch book.

…

..

.

Fred took off the head of his mascot costume and looked around the campus. His eyes immediately were drawn to a sketchbook, your sketchbook. He picked it up and turned it over; in search of a name.

**“Wait…. (y/n) (l/n)? I thought they moved…”**

Fred carefully slipped your sketchbook into his bag after he flipped through the pages. Not long after he did so, the bell rang. He saw you burst through the crowd, searching for any sign of your notebook. As you were searching, you ran into the mascot, you fell to the floor, but everyone ignored you, walking around you. You looked up to see a someone offering their hand, without looking up to see who it was, you grabbed their hand and let them pull you up.

 **“I’m sorry, I don’t have time to--Fred?”** A strand of your hair fell in front of your face, but you were too distracted. Before you could say anything else, Fred pulled you in for a hug.  **“F-** fred **? What are you doing?”** Fred let you go, a bright, big smiled evident on his face. He kneeled down to the floor and retrieved your sketchbook from his bag.

 **“Here. This is what you were looking for, right?”** You grabbed your sketchbook and held it close to your chest.

 **“Thank you… U-um, you-you didn’t look at it, right?”** You locked eyes with Fred, your eyes held curiosity and worry. Fred rubbed the back of his neck, guilt in his eyes.

 **“Um, yeah. I couldn’t resist, you know me (y/n)... I’m sorry…”** He avoided your gaze. As a reflex, you grabbed his hand.

 **“Hey, it’s ok…”** Fred wrapped you in another hug, you turned a bright shade of red. He lifted you off of the ground.  **“F-Fred!”** He shot you a smile before he gently set you back on your feet.

**“So, um. What are you doing here? I thought you moved…?”**

**“I did, but then I decided to move here to go to school.”**

**“Why didn’t you ever talk to me.”** You looked down at your shoes.

 **“You were always with your other friends and I didn’t want to intrude.”** Fred grabbed you by your shoulders and pulled you closer to his torso.

 **“You’d never be intruding, (y/n). Look, I need to tell you something-”** Fred stopped talking when one of his friends laid a hand on his shoulder.

 **“Hey,** fred **. Who’s your friend?”** You held your sketchbook closer to your chest. Fred walked next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

**“This is (y/n), an old...Friend of mine. This is Tadashi, Hiro, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi.”**

**“Nicknames by you I assume.”** You waved at the group and turned to Fred.  **“I have to go to my next class. I’ll see you at lunch Freddie.”** You turned on your heels and walked off.

**“Is it something I said?”**

**“No, [she’s/he’s/they’re] just a bit antisocial.”** Fred watched as you disappeared into the crowd and out of his line of sight.

 **“Were we interrupting something?”** Gogo raised an eyebrow at her nerdy friend.  **“Dude, you’re totally in love with [her/him/them], aren’t you?”** Fred stuttered before he cleared his throat.

**“Yeah, I guess I am.”**

…

..

.

You walked out of your class, tired. You looked up from your shoes to see Fred running toward you.

 **“Hey, (y/n). I really need to tell you something. Before my friends interrupt us** agai **-”** Before Fred could even finish his sentence, Tadashi grabbed you by your arm and led you away from Fred.

 **“Um, sorry to pull you away from Fred, but you look really familiar…”** You shuffled your feet nervously.

**“I actually used to go to the Lucky Cat cafe a lot, but I didn’t want Fred recognizing me.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because I lo-”** Your sentence was cut short when you felt two arms wrap around your torso and lift you from the ground.  **“What the h-Fred, put me down!”** You squirmed in his arms, but he held you until he was outside of school grounds. Fred gently set you on your feet.  **“Why’d you do that?”** You crossed your arms over your chest and waited for your--obvious--crush to speak.

 **“Now that there is a very little chance for my friends to interrupt us; I have something I need to tell you… I have been in love with you since high school. You were the only one who-”** You grabbed the front of Fred’s shirt and pressed a--overdue--kiss to his lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss when he did the same.

 **“ I thought that you would never like me.”** You mumbled after he pulled away. Fred, of course, heard you.

 **“ I completely fell for you when I saw you at the comic book store.”** You lightly chuckled before you attempted to explain that you only worked there to your boyfriend.  _“_ **That’s not the point. The point is that I love you. Come on, I have a secret to share with you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Hiro Hamada

Hiro was working on my suit when he turned to face me.

 **“ Ok, everything seems to be ok now, but uh-”** Hiro set my helmet aside and sat next to me.

 **“ What is** it **Hiro?”** He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he replied.

 **“ Can I kiss you? I’ve been wanting to do it for a while, but-”** I cut Hiro off by pressing my lips to his. **“Wow,”** Hiro mumbled after we pulled apart.

 **“ What’s wrong?”** Hiro shrugged his shoulders and gave me a dreamy smile.

**“ Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Tadashi Hamada x blind! reader

I walked into the lucky cat cafe and sat in a random booth, thinking of a new blueprints for the project. I finally glanced up from my empty blueprints to lock eyes with… I forget [her/his/their] name.

 

 **“Oh, uh… I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware that someone else was sitting here… unless you don’t mind me being here?”** [she/he/they] let out a small laugh.

 

**“ I don’t mind… You’re Tadashi Hamada, right?”**

 

 **“ Yes, um, I know this is a bad thing to ask, but--”** I waved a hand in front of [her/his/their]  face.. _“_ **Are you blind?”** I grabbed my pencil as I looked at [her/him/them]. _“_ **You’re… um… (y/n)? Right?”**

 

 **“ Yes,** i’m **blind and that is my name, though no one ever bothers to learn it.”**

 

**“ Do you go to SFIT?”**

 

 **“ No, I go to San fransokyo institute of Music. “** My head shot up in surprise.

 

 **“ Do you play something?”** (y/n) shrugged [her/his/their] shoulders

 

**“ I sing and I play the piano, but it’s been difficult since… the accident.”**

 

 **“ Uh, I know we don’t really know each other, but I want to design something… For you.”** (y/n) gave me a surprised look. _“_ **We’re supposed to design something new, and I haven’t really had any ideas lately. So would it be ok if I designed something for you?”** (y/n) was silent for a few moments before [she/he/they] answered.

 

 **“ I mean if you really want to… “** I smiled, not that [she/he/they] could see.

 

**“ Alright, I'm going to need to measure your face, is that ok?”**

 

 **“ Yeah, go ahead, Tadashi.”** (y/n) said, moving [her/his/their] hair out of the way.

…

..

.

 **“ So you play the piano?”** (y/n) perked up at my voice. I guess I startled [her/him/them]. (y/n)’s cute…

 

 **“ Um, yes… But** i’m **kinda rusty.”** I grabbed [her/his/their] hands and led [her/him/them] to the piano.

 

 **“ Do you… Think you could play? I’d love to hear it.”** (y/n) slowly made [her/his/their] way onto the seat and set [her/his/their] fingers onto the keys of the piano.

 

[listen](youtube.com/watch?v=CqQ4EfYz2iI&list=PLU7J8nT2OaLAnrnodQN3QXo9uh6wZgTN_)

 

I stared wide eyed at (y/n) as [she/he/they] finally finished playing. It was amazing. The room roared in applause, I’m pretty positive I was the loudest.

 

 **“ That was you being rusty? That was amazing.”** (y/n) reached a hand out, I quickly grabbed [her/his/their] hands, leading [her/him/them] back to [her/his/their] seat.

 

 **“ It’s too bad nobody will ever take me** serious **.”** I was finally almost finished. **“ What are you doing?”** I looked up from the glasses I was fiddling with in my hands.

 

 **“ Oh,** i’m **almost done with the invention, just a second...And...Done! Okay, since this is just a test, so there’s a definite possibility that it won’t work. “** I leaned across the table to slip the glasses over [her/his/their] eyes. I sat back in my seat, **“ So...How is it?”**

 

**“ I still can’t see, but I can kinda...Sense everything. Like, I know where everything is. Tadashi, why did you do this? I’m grateful, truly, I am, but...Why?”**

 

 **“ I remember you coming in all the time...Before. I knew you looked familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it, it’s nice to see your face again.”** (y/n) reached across to grab my face. _“_ **What are you doing?”** Without a word or any warning what so ever, [she/he/they] pressed [her/his/their] lips to mine.

 

**“ It’s nice to finally do that without bonking heads.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Wybie Lovat

Your family had recently moved to the pink palace apartments because of your mother’s new job. You decided to go outside and adventure. You were happily stomping on some puddles when you came across a black cat.

 

 **“Hi there. You lonely, little guy?”** The cat responded by brushing past your legs affectionately. In the distance, your eyes locked onto a figure. A teenage boy, about your age.

 

 **“Let me guess-”** the boy stood in front of you, towering over you slightly. A small--but barely noticeable--slouch in his form. _“_ **You’re from somewhere dry… Texas?”**

 

**“Um, yeah. How’d you know?”**

 

**“Lucky guess. Can you do me a favor?”**

 

 **“Sure thing, stranger.”** You smiled, happy to talk to someone other than yourself. He grabbed you by your shoulders and pulled you in close to his face, your nose brushed against his.

 

**“Don’t go through the small door.”**

 

 **“What? Why not?”** He let go of your shoulders and took a step back.

 

You nodded your head and stuck out your hand.

 

 **“I’m (y/n), (y/n) (l/n).”** He grabbed your hand.

 

 **“I’m Wybie Lovat.”** You hesitated before you asked.

 

 **“Um, can I see your helmet-mask thing, for a second?”** Wybie raised a brow at your request, but handed you what you asked for. You turned over the mask, your eyes trailed to every detail you could spot. **“Wow, it’s kinda cool. Did you make this?”** You locked eyes with the neighborhood boy.

 

 **“Yeah, but I think they make me look like a nerd.”** You took a few short steps toward him and pressed his lips to his cheek.

 

 **“Not to me. I think it makes you look kinda cute.”** Wybie stared at you with wide eyes, a blush quickly spreading onto his face.

 

 **“Th-thanks.”** You grabbed his hand, pulling him along with you as you walked.

 

 **“Your face is so red, sorry if I embarrassed you.”** You pressed another kiss to his other cheek. **“-but you do look** real **cute.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	6. Wybie Lovat

I sat on Wybie’s lap as his lips trailed from mine to my neck. I hummed in content and locked eyes with the curly haired teenager in front of me.

 **“ If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to bed.”** He mumbled against my neck. I let out a small laugh, loving the feeling of the vibrations against my neck.

 **“ Maybe that’s a good thing,”** I whispered, my voice was breathier than I had anticipated. Wybie locked my legs around his hips and stood up. I watched as Wybie slowly walked to the bedroom. I yelped as Wybie dropped me on the bed.

 **“ Shh, you don’t want the neighbors to hear us.”** Wybie pressed a kiss to your lips, silencing any doubts I might have previously had. I slowly kissed back, enjoying the rare moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	7. Megamind x fairy! reader

Rain, it was everywhere all around the blue-headed alien as he watched Roxanne leave sadly.He turned to leave to go home  
  
[the following events after this scene in the movie will not be taking place in this fanfic and minion is also at home]   
  
he saw a glowing light bouncing in a trash can, and he was curious so he decided to look and saw a tiny person with wings attached to their back. that tiny person was you.  But he saw that one of your wings were ripped.  
  
you finally noticed a pair of beautiful green eyes staring at your small form. you were shocked and scared, you jumped back out of fear. His green eyes softened at your shaking form.  
  
**"Don't worry, I'm-I'm going to hurt you"**  
  
Megamind softly told you as he gently grabbed you in his blue hands, careful not to touch your damaged wing. Megamind made his way to the base/hideout, once he got there minion came to his side almost immediately and asked-  
  
**" Who is (she/he/they)  sir?"**  
  
**" I'm not sure, minion but I have a desire to help (her/him/them)"** He replied while looking at you.  
  
Megamind sat you down gently on his desk, he went to go get some bandages, he sat back down at the desk you were at.   
  
**" Alright, can you turn around for me?"** you gave him a look of uncertainty.  _"_ **Don't worry it's going to make your wing better, I promise."** you looked a bit hesitate but complied.   
  
Megamind started to wrap the bandage around the wing that was ripped, once he was done you stood up and turned around to try and see the wing.   
  
**" You probably won't be able to fly for a couple of days but by then with a bit of luck it should be healed, until then you can just stay here that is if you want to?"**  
  
_' He isn't human I know that much he's nice, I think I can trust him it's safer here then going back with the other fairies and it's far more interesting. I trust him,he seems a lot better than the other humans. He looked at me with his abnormal green eyes while asking if I wished to stay here. Well considering the others of my kind don't like me because I'm different I'm not going back there and humans are the ones that damage my wing.'_  
  
**"Great, what's your name?"** He asks nicely.  
  
**"(Y/n)"**  
  
**"Well, (y/n) welcome,"** He says, he smiles but his eyes tell a different story.  
  
**"What's wrong?"** Megamind lets out a sad laugh and says-  
  
**"It's a long story"**  
  
**"I have a while,"** you say with a smile. He tells you his back story with his childhood included and how metro man basically ruined his life.  
  
{a/n: that's what I think anyway}  
  
you put your small pale hand on his big blue hand and says-  
  
you say with a smile. Megamind smiles at you a bit and says-  
  
**" Well at least I have you"**  
  
**"Yeah"**  
  
**" If you want I could try to make you human-sized,"** He asks.  
  
**" Yes! That would be amazing!"** you say with a smile.  
  
**" Alright then let's get started"** He takes your smaller hand in his larger ones and leads you to the lab table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that's it for this one shot see ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	8. Bunnymund x spirit of spring! reader

**“ What’s this all about, North? Easter is only a couple of weeks away.”** Bunnymund growled, a hologram of you was shown to the guardians.  _“_ **(y/n)? [she's/he's/They’re] going to be a guardian?”** North smiled slyly and looked at Jack.

**“ Yes, would you go fetch [her/him/them] for me?”**

Bunny incoherently grumbled, something about how he should get you not Jack. Jack chuckled in amusement and flew off to find you.  
.  
.  
You sat in a tree, looking solemnly at the city below you. You felt someone/something sit next to you, but before you could turn your head to the side to see who or what it was, you were blindfolded and shoved inside a sack. You gasped as the bag, with you inside of it, moved wildly.    
.  
.  
**“ Did you really have to put [her/him/them] in a sack, Frost?!”** Bunnymund crouched to the ground and pulled you to your feet, pulling the blindfold off in the process. You blinked multiple times, the bright lights blinded you slightly. **“ Are you alright, Sweetheart?”**

You slowly nodded to answer his question. Bunnymund turned around to face Jack, to yell at him, but you stopped him by holding onto his hands.

**“ Bunny, I’m alright. I promise...Easter is only a couple of weeks away, you should go get ready.”**

Bunnymund opened his mouth to argue,but realized that it was no use. He nodded and calmly walked away. Jack quietly laughed, but loud enough for you to hear. 

 **“ Does he always listen to you?”** He turned to you, a smirk on his face. 

**“ Usually...Don’t go starting trouble, Jack.”**

**“ I-I’m not...Today, But I will keep that information in mind.”** Later that same day, Jack decided to mess with Bunnymund as usual, but you somehow got involved.  **“ You better watch yourself, Kangaroo. I know your dirty little secret.”**

 **“ I’m a bunny, and I got no secrets to hide.”** Jack wickedly smirked.

 **“ The kangaroo loves (y/n)!”** Bunnymund froze, your eyes glanced around the room nervously. 

 **“ Alright, that’s it!”** Bunnymund prepared to launch at Jack, but you calmly laid your hand on his shoulder. 

 **“ Bunny, let’s go..”** Bunnymund glared at Jack once more before following you into a different room. You pulled him into your room.  _“_ **Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”**

**“ I was going to tell you...In a year or two.”**

**“ Bunny, I’ve known you for at least 400 years...And I’ve loved you for 200 of those years.”**

**“ Really, Sweetheart?”** You nodded, a blush quickly crawled onto your face. His furry paws found their way to your hips. He pulled you closer to his body. _“_ **So..Would it be OK if I kissed you _?”_** You nodded once more and wrapped your arms around his neck. He leaned down to your height and pressed a gentle, but firm kiss to your lips. Bunny pulled away and hesitantly let you go. **“ I’ll be back, Love”**

**“ Where are you going?”**

**“ To teach frost a lesson.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	9. Jack Frost x spirit of halloween! reader

You were getting ready for Halloween, decorating your small room was the first step. Jack walked into your room to see you flying around the room.

**“ Hey (y/n), you got a second?”**

**“ Not really, but you can talk if you want to.”** You flew to your desk, and grabbed a clipboard and walked to him. **“ So, what is it?”**

 **“ Would it be alright if I tag along with you?”** You looked at him confusingly.

**“ Yeah, that’s fine, but you didn’t want to last year.”**

**“ I didn’t really know what to think of you last year..You were always so nice,** **even to those you hated you. I thought that was weird and unnatural, but now I see why you always did that...Anyways, let's go, shall we?"** Jack held his arms out for you to take. You wrapped your arms around his offered one.   
.  
.  
**“ I can’t find a costume for Halloween this year, so can I go as your boyfriend?”** Jack smirked as you froze, a blush crawled over your face,

 **“ Wanna find out what I turn into after midnight?”** You didn't have the guts to say anything back, you covered your face with your hands. Before Jack could say another Halloween themed pick up line, you grabbed his face in your hands and slammed your lips onto his. Jack's eyes widened from shock. You pulled away just as shocked. 

**" Sorry, you're Halloween pick up lines actually worked."**

_‘Wow, that was insanely hot. Please do it again.’_ Jack quickly shook his head, getting rid of any dirty thoughts. While he was distracted you quickly made a snowball and threw it at his face. Jack stood still for a moment before wiping the snow off of his face and tackling you to the ground. **_“_ you’re in for it now, snowflake. I guess you did want to see what i become after midnight.” **

You panted slightly in anticipation. His lips pressed against your tightly, he shoved his tongue into your mouth. You gasped and attempted to keep up with his fast pace.

**“ Jack, the snow’s too cold~”**

You gasped out,  Jack broke the kiss and looked down at your shivering form. Jack stood up and held out a to you, which you instantly took. You wrapped your arms around yourself, your teeth chattered loudly. Jack stared at you before taking his jacket off and dressing you in it. 

**“ I can dress myself..”**

**“ I know you can, I just like dressing you...It’s kinda my guilty pleasure.”** He smirked, knowing it’ll make you blush a vibrant shade of red. You narrowed your eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into another kiss. _“_ **you wanna head back now?”** His eyes wandered from your waist to your eyes.

 **“ Yeah..why are you looking at me like that?”** His eyes, soft and innocent, like a puppy. 

 **“ I don’t know what you mean, you just look really cute.As always.”** You breathed a sigh.

 **“ you’re such a flirt~”** You pulled him into one last kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	10. Yandere! Jack Frost

You were walking home, as usual, whistling a happy tune.

_‘I hope Jack got home okay.’_

You pondered on that thought for a while, you often thought about him. A piercing scream interrupted your thoughts, without a moment of hesitation you ran to where the scream came from. As you approached the alleyway, flesh ripping and squelching could be heard. You took a footstep into the alley, the back of a male teenager came into your view. He turned around, frowning.

 **“Damn, that one was a little messy.”** His eyes locked onto your form. **“You weren’t supposed to find out.”**

**“Jack? Why did- Why did you kill that guy? H-he didn’t do anything to you!”**

**“Not to me, but he’s been--** was **\-- he was stalking you, for a couple of weeks. I needed to end it. Only I’m allowed to look at you.”** Jack stepped closer to you, cupping your face with one of his hands. In the other, he twirled the bat around. You flinched from his touch.

 **“St-stay away!”** Jack grunted in frustration, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a syringe.

…

..

.

You woke up with a start, leaping from the bed you were laying on. Your eyes traveled around the room, your movements were halted as you heard chains rattle against each other. You froze with fear as you glanced to the floor to see your ankles chained to the bed. You took a shaky breath as the door loudly creaked open.

**“Oh? You’re up. That’s good to hear, I was afraid that I gave you too much.”**

Your blood ran cold as you stood still, Jack walked through the door, closing it behind him. You shivered as he stood behind you.

 **“Where am I?”** Jack’s hands traveled from your shoulders to your waist. He pressed his chest to your back.

 **“I’ve loved you since junior high-”** A bitter laugh escapes his throat. _“_ **I was forced to watch you get your heart broken, over and over.”** His grip on you tightened. _“_ **-But now, you’re finally mine.”** He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. You elbowed him in the stomach or at least tried to. Jack caught your arm before you could harm him. **“Did you really think you could hurt me? I know you. I know all of your moves. I’m your best friend. Remember?”** You yanked your arm from his grip and took a couple of steps away from Jack. He threw his arms into the air out of frustration. **“Well, can you at least talk to me?”**

You turned your head to glare at him. You shook your hands, the chains rattled as you did so. Jack reached into the pocket of his hoodie and grabbed the key. He gently grabbed one of your hands and pulled you closer to his body. Jack unlocked all of the cuffs that were connected to the bed. All, but one, you gave him a look.

**“I can’t unlock all of the cuffs. I don’t want you to leave.”**

**“Damn it.”** You muttered.

**“So you were going to escape!”**

**“Of course I want to escape! I just watched you murder someone in cold blood! I’m fucking terrified of you Jackson Frost!”** Jack stared blankly at you.

 **“You haven’t called me that since junior high; when you were mad at me.”** You lunged at Jack, tackling him to the floor.

 **“Let. Me. Out.”** Jack smirked and quickly cupped your face and pressed a quick kiss to your lips. You yelped, but it was muffled by his lips. You shot straight up, wiping your mouth. _“_ **Stay away from me.”** Jack pouted, wrapping his arms around your waist.

**“What happened to my sweet bestie? The one who always needed protection??”**

You successfully punched him in the stomach and grabbed his keys and unlocked the last cuff on your leg. You sprinted as fast as you could away from him. You soon came to a stop, bending over to rest your hands on your knees. Your loud panting led Jack right to you.

 **“Did you really think you could escape me, cupcake?”** Shakily, you turned around. You glared at Jack. He smirked and twirled the knife in his hands. **“You don’t want me, it’s easy to tell.”**

 **“Why the hell would I want to date a murderous psychopath? Yes, I admit that I did love you, but that was before you turned into… this… “** You gestured to all of Jack.Jack gave you a wry laugh.

 **“Well, like the cliche says ‘if I can’t have you, then no one can.’“** Before you could blink Jack thrust his knife into your chest. You stumbled back and fell onto the floor. You whimpered as you held your wound. **“Besides, no one planned a murder out loud.”**

_……………._

_……………_

_………….._

_…………._

_…………_

_……….._

_………._

_………_

_…….._

_……._

_……_

_….._

_…._

_…_

_.._

_._

 

Alternate ending:

 

 **“Did you really think you could escape me, cupcake?”** Shakily, you turned around to glare at Jack. He wickedly smirked and twirled the knife in his hands. **”You don't want me. It’s easy to tell, which I don’t get. I mean, I can protect you. I love you.”** Your breathing became more ragged and heavy, you sat on the ground and made and attempt to catch your breath, but you started wheezing. Jack’s eyes widened. **“Oh shit, your asthma. Here.”**

He reached into his pocket to grab your inhaler. He handed it to you, you slowly took a deep breath through the inhaler than removed it. You did this a few times before you looked at Jack.

 **“Why do you still have my inhaler?”** Jack shrugged his shoulders.

 **“I worry about you… please don’t leave.”** You sighed and averted your eyes from his.

 **“I don’t know, how do I know you won’t kill someone else?”** Jack held your hand.

**“I promise I won’t.”**

**“Ok, I’ll stay, but no more handcuffs, ok?”**

**“No promises.”** Jack gave you a wink, his signature smirk crawled back onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	11. Meena x elephant! reader

Buster Moon had asked you to help out with the technicals of theater, and you had gladly accepted on Meena’s behalf. You watched as she practiced on the stage, you let out a dreamy sigh as she finally finished her song.   
   
**“ I knew you could sing, but… Wow…”**  
  
**“ Oh, (y/n)... I-I didn’t know you were in here.”** You gestured toward all the controls with your trunk.   
   
**“ Yeah, Moon told me to check everything in the stage. You’re doing good, keep up the good work, Meena.”** You gave her a smile and left the stage to give her some privacy. “ **Just tell me if you need anything.”** You called over your shoulder as you exited the stage.   
   
**“ Oh, wait- I… “** You peeked your head back into the auditorium.   
   
**“ Yes? Meena, did you need something?”**  
  
**“ Um, Do you think you could stay here, just a little while longer?”** You thoughtfully glanced at Meena for a few moments before you gave her a confirming nod.   
   
**“ Sure, whatever you need.”** You sat down at one of the seats and gestured her to continue singing. **“ You should continue singing if you’re going to win that contest.”** You let another dreamy sigh escape your lips as Meena began to sing once more. _‘ She is definitely winning that contest’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	12. Tarzan

You landed on the sand with a thud. You looked up into your parent's eyes as they sailed away. They abandoned you. You stood up and made your way to the jungle. Not long after a man approached you, he was tall, but he acted like an animal, shocked at the fact that there was another human being you froze.

 _"_ **Wh-Who are you?"** You asked, frightened.

**" I'm Tarzan. You look just like me."**

**" What do you mean?...You don't live here do you?"**

**" I do, but, why are you here? I thought I was the only thing that looked like this."**

**“ My parents just dropped me off here for good, guess they wanted to get rid of me.”** Tarzan grabbed your hand.

**“ Come with me.”**

**“ What? But I don’t even know you.”**

**“ Just trust me.”** You looked into his brown eyes and nodded. He instantly held you in his arms and leaped up grab a vine. _“_ **Hold on,”**

He muttered, but you listened and tightened your grip around him. He dropped down from the tree, hanging on tightly to you and the vine that suspended you both in the air. Your grip on him tightened even more, but soon after he dropped to the ground. You slowly let go of him, but you wrapped your arms around one of his, feeling protected.

**“ Thank you..Where are we?”**

**“ I found this tree house when I was younger, you might feel a little more at home here.”** You took a step toward the tree house, stepping inside of it.

**“ This stuff is from London...Huh, I always wanted to go there.”**

**“ Where are you from?”**

**“ America. It’s not as great as everyone makes it out to be...If I ever get off this island..I'm going to london..”** You looked up from your lap to see Tarzan staring at you with an intensity you’ve never seen before. _“_ **What? What is it?”**

**“ Nothing...Would it be ok if I tried something?”**

**“ Um,.I suppose so.”** You nodded, urging him to begin his task. Tarzan leaned in close to your face, much closer than before. He gently pressed his lips to yours. Tarzan’s lips were softer than any silk and his body heat was **so** warm. You wrapped your arms around his neck as soon as he pulled away. _“_ **How is this possible? There aren’t any other humans on this jungle, from what I've seen, but somehow you’re an amazing kisser.”**

**“ Is that what that’s called? A kiss?”**

**“ How do you know about kissing?”** Tarzan picked up a nearby book and held it out to you.”

 **“ I learned to read a while ago..In this book, they kiss...A lot. So, I wanted to try it out for myself..It’s nice.”** You unwrapped your arms from his neck and grabbed the book, looking at the cover.

 **“ Oh, this book. This is my favorite.”** You smiled sympathetically at the book. Tarzan looked at your hand for a few quick moments before grabbing it; holding it tightly with his. You glanced at him with a surprised expression. _“_ **Hm? If you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve just asked.”** You smiled, a giggle slipped past your lips. Your face flushed as you opened your mouth to ask a question. _“_ **Um- Would it be ok, if I-”** You gently set the book down and wrapped both of your arms around one of his. _“_ **-Did this?”**

You bit your bottom lip nervously, waiting for his answer. Tarzan ruffled your hair teasingly with his free hand. He softly smiled.

**“ Are you scared?”**

**“ Yeah..”**

**“ We’ll be fine.”**

**“ We?”**

**“ Yeah. We.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	13. Bradley Uppercrust III

I stopped playing with the ring Bradley had given me when the door to the JavaBean opened.   
   
**“ Hey, Bradley. The usual?”** He was alone, which was very unusual for hi, but I ignored it for now and quickly brought his coffee over to Bradley. _“_ **You ok? Where are your friends?”** He let out a small groan.   
   
**“ They’re all trying to find dates to the masquerade.”** I tilted my head to the side in confusion.   
   
**“ Masquerade?”** Bradley took a sip of his coffee.   
  
**“ Yeah, it’s this Saturday…”** Bradley slowly said before he took a long sip from his coffee and stood up.   
   
**“ Have a good day at school,”** I called as he walked out of the door. I picked up a poster of the masquerade. _“_ **Maybe a masquerade won’t be so bad. “**  
…  
..  
.  
   
[music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCFCDFq3Wss&t=1s%C2%A0)  
   
I had decided to follow through with my plan. I looked at all the different masks displayed through the ball. I turned once I felt a tap on my shoulder.   
   
**“ May I have this dance?”** I turned to the voice and grabbed the hand I was offered.   
   
**“ You may.”** I didn’t think I would have been asked to dance tonight. We danced the night away. There was something about the way his hands felt on my waist...It was familiar. _“_ **I’m sorry, but I have to ask, Do we...Know each other?”** __  
  
“ I-uh...I’m not too sure-” __  
  
“ Wait _-”_ I glanced at his chest, an arrow charm was pinned into his suit. _“_ **Bradley** _?”_ Bradley let out a defeated sigh.   
   
**“ Yeah, it’s me. I see you’re wearing the ring I gave you, (y/n).”** I stared at Bradley with wide eyes.   
   
**“ I thought you weren’t going to be here. You didn’t seem like you were really interested in stuff like this.”** Bradley continued to dance with me.   
   
**“ I honestly just came here because I was worried that some guy would try to sweep you off of your feet.”** I let a soft laugh pass through my lips.   
   
**“ I don’t think that’s possible...You swept me off my feet ages ago.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	14. Wilbur Robinson

**a/n: ok, so i've recently watched harry potter for the first time, and i liked it, so that's up for requests, but keep in mind that the requests of the characters are very limited; everyone is allowed to submit their own requests if they please; i'm also accepting requests from telltale's batman, though i'm not very familar with batman itself; halloween prompts are also a go;**

**~**

I had the bright idea of bringing (y/n) with me to the past. [she/he/they] [had/has] always been interested in retro things. I grabbed one of (y/n)’s as we snuck down the hall of the school.

 **“Shh, we have to be quiet, ninjas are quiet, quiet down.”** I gently dragged (y/n) behind me as I walked into the science fair.

 **“Wilbur, what should I do?”** (y/n)’s eyes darted excitedly around the gym, scanning over all of the science fair projects. I smiled at [her/his/their] enthusiasm.

 **“You can go look around if you want, I can handle the issue, but stay where I can see you.”** (y/n) rushed forward to push [her/his/their] lips to mine.

 **“Thanks, Wilbur.”** I watched for a few moments as (y/n) ran to a space-themed project. At least [she/he/they] won’t get hurt if the bowler hat guy is here. [she/he/they] looked so cute when [she/he/they] [was/were] excited…

**“I have to fix this before someone gets hurt...Before [she/he/they] gets hurt…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
